diary of a mad viper
by darkchild891
Summary: when kaidoh tests a new juice the effects are not what anyone would expect.things start to change and relationships are formed.  main pairing:inuixkaidoh side pairings TezukaxFuji, MomoxRyoma,golden pair
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **ok making a story is much harder than i thought. but i will finish this even if it kills me.(too lazy to make up another author's note)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own prince of tennis. i wish i did but i dont.**

Chapter 1:

"Inui. What did you do to our kohai?" asked Fuji with his trademark smile. You see the reason he asked is because Kaidoh is laying sideways past out on the bench with a bottle in his hand. The regulars surround him with various faces of concern. "I did nothing other than what I normally do" inui replied Looking at his favorite kohai, notebook in hand ready to collect data.  
>"That explains it nya!" cries Eiji clutching onto his partner in fear.<br>"Hm"  
>"What's wrong echizen" asked Momo<br>"Nothing. But does Kaidoh-sempai look a little different to you?"  
>Everyone looked at the prodigy curious. Takashi went ahead and asks the question on their minds. "Ano, Echizen what do you mean something's different?" Momo steps up and moves over to his fallen rival. "yea, I mean come on," he says as he shifts Kaidoh's body to face forward, "the only thing that could've changed is that he'd have gotten ug..li..er.." Momo stops as he looks at the body in front of him.<p>

Oishi who is worried comes over to where Momo is. "Momoshiro what's wrong?" he asks tapping the second-year on the shoulder. That seemed to snap him out of his shock, as he starts panicking and running around like a chicken without a head. Eiji manages to grab on to the frantic peach and stop him. "Momo, what is wrong nya?" the junior stops and looks at his sempai with a frightened look. " what's wrong?" he says and grabs the others arms, " I'll tell you what's wrong. The VIPER TURNED INTO A FEMALE!"

Kaidoh at this moment is woken up from the noise around him. He sits up, not paying attention to the difference in the weight on his chest, and looks up. To see seven pairs of eyes looking at him.

"What are you looking at"  
>"Oi, mamushi did your chest always stick out like that?" asked Momo slightly noticing that the viper's voice is not the usual grunt.<br>"What are you talking about baka?" replies Kaidoh not noticing anything different.  
>"Uh, Kaidoh look down" said Oishi with a look of concern. "Hm" Kaidoh looks down to see two large lumps poking from his shirt. "What in the hell…"<br>Kaidoh finally noticing something's wrong, runs to the mirror in the bathroom (unknowingly followed by his fellow regulars) and almost had a heart attack. In the mirror, staring back at him was a girl. She had the figure every girl dreamed of having. She had long black hair and onyx eyes. She was wearing the seigaku regular's uniform that's apparently too tight in the front. There was a green bandanna on top of her head and she had a nice, calming voice. That apparently can turn into the screeching of a banshee like it is right now.  
>"What the hell did you do to me Inui-sempai!" screeched the now female Kaidoh, making everyone plug their ears in fear of going deaf.<br>"Ii data" Inui remarked, making everyone look at him like he lost his flippin mind. Kaidoh tries to become calm as he walked up to his sempai. "Inui-kun" says Kaidoh sweetly, "tell me what's happening and fix it or else I'm going to gouge out your eyes and burn your notebook"  
>Inui's face went blank at this. "Kaidoh" he started slowly in fear of being attacked, "I think it's because I mixed a bunch of random ingredients and chemicals. Not to mention this one strange mushroom with a symbol on it" he stops, noticing everyone's staring at him. "What?"<br>" A mushroom with a heart on it?" asked Oishi  
>"yes"<br>"and you just found said mushroom?" asked Fuji  
>"yes"<br>"and you just used it as an ingredient?" asked Eiji  
>"yes"<br>"without knowing if it's poisonous?" asked Taka-san  
>"yes"<br>"and you just give it to your kohai without testing it first?" asked Ryoma  
>"yes"<br>everyone (except for inui) can see Kaidoh's anger about to burst and don't know what to do when it does.

"But…"

"Um, inui"

"This does provide me with a good chance to observe how gender affects behavior, mental, and physical aspects of a person. As well as…"

"Inui-sempai"

"Yes"

"Where's your racket?" asks Kaidoh seething

"Hm, why?"

"So I can beat you to a bloody pulp" and proceeds to do just that. The others scramble to stop Kaidoh from killing Inui and destroying the bathroom in his attempts. Only to end up a tangled moving mass of flailing arms and legs. That moving mass despite the chaos inside managed to move out of the bathroom and back on the tennis courts, where Tezuka stands idle wondering where the regulars went off to. Tezuka turns around and sees a jumbled mass coming towards him. He moves out the way and the moving mass ran into the fence.

"Ack!" the regulars split with everyone landing on top of each other.

"What are you doing?" asked Tezuka whose looking a little ticked off at almost being crushed.

"Nya, we were trying to stop Kaidoh from killing Inui" cried Eiji as he got up from atop Oishi.

"Oh, so where is he? And who is that girl on top Momo?"

"ano" starts Taka

"What"

"Kaidoh is here just not in a way you would think. And this whole situation revolves around it" continues Oishi.

"Saa, that girl over there is Kaidoh" finished Fuji. At this Tezuka looked like he would be screaming "what?" at the top of his lungs while looking at said person. But because of his stoic disposition we all know that won't happen.

"Inui" Tezuka says just knowing who the culprit is. "What did you give to Kaidoh to make him like this? And there better be a cure because we have a practice match with rikkaidai at the end of the week."

Inui picks himself off the floor looking worse for wear despite the others attempts to help him. "I gave him my new juice which I haven't come up with a name for yet. And there seemed to be an added side effect. I don't even know if I'm able to come up with a cure in time." Kaidoh starts at this.

"Don't know. Don't know. You better know or else I'm defiantly burning your precious data. This is worse than the one juice that made me turn purple. Literally. I've had enough of this. I put my trust in you, I test your juice and 9 times out of 10 I end up in a bad situation."

"Wait, mamushi you've been testing his drinks for him" asks Momo with a mixed look of amazement and disgust.

"Sometimes but not anymore, after this I'm done" replies Kaidoh who's still pissed.

"Uh, mamushi"

"What" Kaidoh turns his attention down to the person underneath him.

"What's that thing on your back?" asks Momo who is looking a little more than scared. Kaidoh cranes his neck around to look. "Thing on my back? There's nothing on my back. If there were something on my back I would have felt iiiiiit…ACK! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

The others (Tezuka included) moved over to where Momo and Kaidoh are and stared in shock. On his back was skin. Ok that was a little vague. On his back were scales similar to a snake starting from the shoulders to mid back.

"Kikumaru-sempai start a fire there's gonna be death"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **ok making a story is much harder than i thought. but i will finish this even if it kills me.(too lazy to make up another author's note)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own prince of tennis. i wish i did but i dont.**

**reader's i'm starting to believe that no one likes the story because i'm not getting many reviews and it's making me not want to write cause i'm thinking no one would read it. i'd love more reviews if you will and do please enjoy reading.**

Chapter 2:

The next morning Kaidoh finds himself in the principal's office with Tezuka-bucho, making and excuse as to why he is going to be female for the next few days. "So…explain to me again why Kaidoh- Kun looks like a girl." Asks the principal looking at said person with curiosity.

"Well," Tezuka started, "we heard that the girl's tennis team has been doing well in their tournaments. So we decided to conduct a live study. To see if gender differs the person's play style, and (A/N blah blah blah a bunch of random scientific junk I don't feel like typing so moving on)…our first test subject is Kaidoh." Tezuka finishes in his stoic persona.

The Principal who is now looking at the captain like he's lost his mind, just decided to let it be. "Ok, well then Kaidoh-kun you're going to need the Seigaku girl's uniform, as well as the girl's tennis uniform."

So now Kaidoh finds himself going about his school day as he normally would. Well as normal as it would get after wearing the pink-green monstrosity called a uniform, and having teachers question your sanity as well as that of the tennis club after hearing why a male student now looks like a girl. Not to mention the stares he got during the day with people thinking he's a new student. Oh, and let's not forget the love confessions he got during lunch. Even though they know who he is, it seems that the viper's turning into a cute girl made everyone ignore the fact that they should be scared.

When the day finally ended he still wasn't able to get a break, because he has to go to tennis practice. Apparently Tezuka-bucho really does want this to be an experiment and it'll last till Inui finds a cure.

Kaidoh makes his way to the boy's locker room, momentarily forgetting that he's been turned into a girl. He opened the door to the shocked faces of his teammates in various states of undress.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"why are you screaming?" asks Kaidoh ignoring his teammates (especially Inui) and walking towards his locker, "you have nothing I haven't seen so stop overreacting." the others now realizing who it was don't know whether to laugh or hide in embarrassment. Momo was the first to break his reverie. "Oi, oi, oi, mamushi just what do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about?" asks Kaidoh irritated he can't find he can't find his new uniform.

"You know what I'm talking about! What are you doing in the boy's locker room?" Kaidoh after finding his uniform turned and made his way to the bathroom, while replying, "I'm a guy and my lockers in here."

"um, Kaidoh you might want to rethink that statement." Says Oishi looking at his two kohai.

Kaidoh looks down and blushes remembering his current problem. "ok. Well physically I'm not, but mentally yes I still am. And my locker is in here. I don't know why your overreacting I'm going to the bathroom to change. If anything I'm the one who should be embarrassed, cause I have to change with a body of the different gender." As he finishes he walks into the bathroom, leaving the others to think.

Momo stared incredulously at Kaidoh before rushing to catch the bathroom door before it closed.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute,"

Only to have the door slam in his face and his nose when he ran into it.

"Oww"

Tezuka walked in to the sight of Momoshiro clutching his nose cursing under his breath, while the others laughed (Eiji and Fuji), smirked (echizen), and hover over the injured second year.

All still not dressed.

"I don't want to know what happened but I know it's got something to do with Momoshiro teasing Kaidoh."

Fuji sensing a great time to tease his captain asked, "Saa, Tezuka don't you feel a little weird seeing us like this?" he walked over to Tezuka and hugged his arm. "It's almost like you have your own personal harem."

After he said that three things happened.

One: the regulars now remembering what state there in scrambled to get dressed and out of the room before hell rained upon them.

Two: at the same time in the bathroom Kaidoh now seeing and trying his uniform has new found respect for the females who have to wear these things.

And three: Tezuka who has Fuji hanging off his arm still half naked is stuck between two choices. If he should punish the sadistic tensai with an insane amount of laps again for this stunt. Or forget everything and take advantage of the little devil clinging to his arm.

Fuji who previously been looking on at the chaos he created looked up and mentally smirked. _Well, well, well looks like all my efforts paid off._ Fuji thought moving to Tezuka's front and looking at the slight blush on the megane's face.

Tezuka still debating whether he should give in or not didn't notice Fuji until he felt his breath on the side of his neck. By then the blush on his face turned furious and he made a decision. Tezuka pushed the minx off him and after a moment came back to his senses enough to look the prodigy in the eye. He'd had enough of the brunette's teasing and wanted answers. Now.

"Fuji stop this,"

Fuji looked up at Tezuka's face and seeing the angered and confused expression he knew he needed to come clean. The reason he teased and flirted with Tezuka is because feelings Fuji has for him has gone past the point of friendship. He learned this a long time ago and has come to accept it. So Fuji waited and observed to see if Tezuka has feelings similar thoughts about him. But, that task was harder than expected. Even with the close relationship he can barely tell what Tezuka is thinking and that's why he's been trying to get a reaction from him. Now seeing Tezuka in such a state Fuji decides to lay his cards on the table and confess. His train of thought ends there as his attention goes back to Tezuka waiting for his chance.

Tezuka who'd been ranting while Fuji was lost in thought ends his rant with a question. His voice becoming stern with each word. "For the last few months you've been teasing, flirting, and seducing me trying to get a reaction. Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it?"

After he finished silence ensued. Tezuka recovering from his tirade was wary of what Fuji's next move would be. He looks and sees said boy fidgeting. "What's wro-"suddenly Fuji's eyes opened revealing light blue orbs. Shocked Tezuka didn't notice he moved until the other's face popped up in front of him.

Fuji grabs the stock still body in front of him and proceeds to kiss the overwhelmed captain.

By now the 15 year olds mind has turned to dust as he felt the tensai's tongue trying to tangle with his own. Common sense long gone Tezuka starts to respond to the kiss. Fortunately (or not) the kiss ended as quickly as it started.

Mind still foggy Tezuka looked at the person holding him. His face flushed and eyes glazed with one drawn out thought 'why?' Fuji answered the unspoken question with a soft look in his eyes. "I did it because I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i dont own prince of tennis. i wish i did but i dont.**

**A/N** **ok making a story is much harder than i thought. but i will finish this even if it kills me.(too lazy to make up another author's note)**

**do enjoy**

Chapter 3:

Tezuka stared in shock, not believing his ears. did Fuji just confess? his mind trying to wrap around it but one word came out of his mouth. "what"

Fuji smiles finding the expression on his loves face adorable. he hugs tezuka tighter and repeats his words. " i love you Tezuka Kunimitsu. i have for a long time now," he pulls Tezuka's face closer to his, " i've been waiting for this moment. will you be mine?"

the stoic captian lost all disposition and kissed the supriesed tensai while saying, "yes i'll be yours. i love you Fuji Syuuske." as they held each other tightly, the moment was inturrupted by one Kaidoh Kaoru, who got tired of being stuck in the bathroom waiting for them to confess. Kaidoh walks up to them with a small smirk on his feminime face "well, it's about time. and Tezuka-bucho look down please."

he walked out of the room and Tezuka looks down to see that Fuji is still. . . undressed.

"Fuji! GET DRESSED NOW!"

Fuji smiles and complies to his lover's wishes

"O.k mitsu-kun"

* * *

><p>Kaidoh walks out of the locker room looking both smug and happy. smug because after hearing how loud bucho's shriek was, there's sure to be an interestig conversation on the courts. he's happy because those two finally got together, and he wins a bet; gaining 7,684 yen from a baka peach as a prize.<p>

still smirkig he walks casually to where Momo and Echizen are playing a match. ignoring the stares from the non-regulars he stopped at the sidelines waiting for the perfect chance to spring his plan. (he thought of it while stuck in the bathroom. half paying attention to the tension on the other side of the door. half wondering what he could do to torture Momo when his body's like this.)

Oishi, Eiji, and Inui wonder whats going through their kohai's mind as they watch him stand by the court where the first-year prodigy and second-year powerhouse are playing. they got their answer when said powerhouse jumps up to do his dunk smash when "Momoshiro-kun, i have a present for you." at this the second-year faultered and fell flat on his face, the ball bounceing off his back. the bystanders around them went slackjawed. it wasn't the words that did the damage. Oh no, it's the fact that they were said in the most seductive voice men can't even dream of hearing.

Momo after a moment manages to pry his face from the court to look at the madly laughing fem-viper behind him. he got up and rushed to tackle the viper despite the fact that the other's body is now female. only to be stopped by a hand being stuck in front of his face.

Kaidoh recovering from his laughing fit can't help but snicker at the angered and confused look on his rival's face. this just seemed to get the other even more riled up and making his expression even more distorted, thus making Kaidoh burst out in laughter. this cycle continued until Momo got fed up," Stop laughing mamushi! why did you do that thing you did?"

Kaidoh stops laughing and tries to collect himself before answering in the most innocent tone of voice he could muster, "what do you mean?"

Ryoma sensing trouble and wanting to get a better veiw for when Momo-sempai makes a fool of himself, moves over where the others are. just in time to hear Eiji mutter somthing about deja vu to his partner. Eiji takes notice of the first-year coming torwards them.

"Ochibi!"

"yo" Echizen replies dryly as he stops in front of his sempai. he is immedeatly glommped by an energetic redhead and given a sympathetic smile from an apologetic Oishi.

"so what brings you over here, Echizen-kun." askes Oishi.

before the prodigy can answer another voice did it for him.

"40% chance he came over here because he was bored. 60% chance he just wanted to get a better veiw of the scene before him. so Echizen which one is it?" suprised because the tall regular hasn't said anything till now, the three boys turned to look at him. Inui's head was buried in his green notebook furiously scribbling down notes.

Ryoma annoyed and still in the clutches of a personified cat decides to answer. now wondering what his sempai is doing because he seems too foucused on the disturbence before him.

"it's the latter. and what exactly are you writing down?"

Inui lifted to look at his subject before buring his head back to the book once more. "i'm calculating the changes made to Kaidoh's body from afar, cause there is an 80% chance that as soon as i come close to him he'll lash out." Inui finishes turning to a new page. Eiji with a spiked curiosity, let's go of Echizen to move over to Inui and tries to look over his shoulder at the notebook.

"nya. Inui just what changes do you have in that book of yours?"

Inui's glasses gave that evil glint that everyone fears.

"well," he says turning a few pages, "Kaidoh's hair length has increased by 12 inches. His hip width has widened by 0.03%. his height decreased by 8 inches so its now exactly 5 foot. His body's obviously slimmer, but I'm guessing his muscles are still there. Just much less noticeable than before. Now the most important observation I made is his chest. Amazingly enough, despite originally being male his chest expanded so much past that of a normal 14 year old. So I'm guessing he's a D-c..*choke*"

Inui couldn't say anymore because of the majorly pissed off viper clutching his throat in a deathgrip. Eiji scurried from Inui and hide behind Oishi in fear of the second-year's wrath.

Kaidoh looked at his sempai with a glare that would even make Akutsu Jin cry. "Inui-sempai," he hissed, "didn't I burn all your notebooks and give you a warning about this?"

Inui suddenly remembers the conversation he had with Kaidoh, and realizes he doesn't have much time left to live. As he wondered whether or not he can beg for life, a distraction occurred in time to save it.

Momo, who's been standing in a zombie-like state after Kaidoh rushed to kill his sempai, revives himself and runs to the deadly viper intending to get an answer about earlier.

"Hey viper, you still didn't answer my question!"

Said viper turns around, not letting go of the data specialist's throat. "what are you talking about?"

The others can't help but sweatdrop. Again Déjà vu.

Momo moves to stand right in front of Kaidoh. "you know what I'm talking about."

"no I don't"

"yes you do."

Kaidoh lets go of his captive and looks at the peach in front of him. "no I don't."

"yes you do."

Kaidoh's starting to get tired of this. "ok fine, what did I do?"

Momo blushed and tries to get the words out of his mouth, "y-you…WHY did you call out to me so SEXILY!"

Kaidoh stared at the flushed boy in front of him, then remembered something and grinned cheekily. "oh, that's right. There are two reasons why I did that. One is so I can see you make a fool of yourself, and two pay up."

He finishes holding his hand out to Momo who is now the one staring in shock.

"w-what?" Momo asks confused as to what happened.

Kaidoh grins and clears up the peach's fuzzy mind. "remember the bet we made a while back?"

Momo still confused can only nod.

"well i just won that bet because in the locker room after you guys left they confessed."

"wait, What!"

**A/N this to me seems like a good place to stop. chapter 4 will be coming up soon. please read ****and review**


End file.
